


Let Me Fix It

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bird Gavin, Bull Ryan, Hybrid AU, Longhorn Ryan, M/M, [shrug emoji]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, things wouldn't cooperate with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. "Come here, let me fix it."  
> yeah idk man

There wasn’t anything really big going on that night. Just a small get-together at a friend’s house. Nothing too big.

And yet, they were still being forced to dress up for the occasion.

Ryan didn’t mind. He was in a white dress shirt and slacks, his hair a bit neater than normal. He had been waiting on the couch for about fifteen minutes, listening to Gavin squawk and flail in the next room over. This was a fairly normal occurrence.

Finding clothes for the bird hybrid was not necessarily easy. Something was always wrong, fucking with his wings, restricting him, something was always wrong. Finding an actual professional shirt hadn’t been that hard. Modifying it was the frustrating part for Gavin.

When Gavin did manage to waddle out into the living room, his feathers were tousled; the button up shirt was buttoned, although it was a piss poor job. His bow tie hung loosely around his neck.

“Jesus, were you attacked in there?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No.” Gavin grumbled, scrunching his face up a bit. “Nothing will cooperate.”

“I can tell.” He snickered.

“Be thankful you only have to deal with those dumb horns and floppy ears of yours, you prick.” Gavin folded his arms over his chest, looking down and seeming to just then realize how badly he had buttoned up his shirt. “And your dumb tail.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, pushing himself up off the couch. “I am.”

Gavin grunted in reply, focusing down at his shirt. Ryan sighed.

“Come here, let me fix it.” He called. Gavin looked up, a skeptical look on his features. Ryan rolled his eyes. “Just come here.”

Gavin huffed but shuffled over to him, stopping a few feet before him. Ryan closed the space between them, bending over a little to undo the buttons and fix them up. Gavin stuffed his hands into his pockets.

When all of the buttons were fixed, Ryan moved on to the bow tie. Gavin ruffled his feathers, and Ryan simply snickered at him. He pulled away after a moment, putting his hands on his hips.

“There. Was that too terrible?” Ryan asked, a small grin spreading over his face.

His smile was infectious. A small smile was forming on Gavin’s lips. “Well, obviously.” Ryan chuckled softly, turning away from him and heading for the door.

“Thanks, Ryan.”


End file.
